Hakuryuu Ren
Hakuryuu Ren is one of the main protagonists of the anime/manga Magi. His main goal is to kill his mother, Gyokuen Ren, his cousin, Kouen Ren, and to destroy the Kou Empire and bring it back to the way it was before. While trying to accomplish his goals, Hakuryuu has completely embraced his hatred. History As a child, Hakuryuu lived happily with his family under the Kou Empire. However one night, his elder brothers fought the organization and warned a young Hakuryuu about his mother, Gyokuen Ren, telling him that she was the one behind the chaos in the Kou Empire. Before their deaths, they entrust Hakuryuu to avenging the casualties to Al-Thamen and other members of the family who supported them. After surviving the fire, Hakuryuu was treated for his burn marks and was skeptical about his brothers story. He later confront his mother about what his brothers said and she taunted him saying that he cannot do anything. From that point on, Hakuryuu remained frightened of his mother and now decided to initiate his plans to take down those who had corrupted the Kou Empire. Personality When he first appeared, Hakuryuu was an affable and honorable person. He showed great respect towards Sinbad and his compatriots and was willing to work with him to advance his goals. He greatly admired his friend and teammate, Alibaba, and sees a lot of himself in the latter. He also had a bit of a crush on Morgiana seeing her as his wife as he would become king in the future. But when he encountered Umm Madaura, his hatred for his mother intensified to the point of him leaving the team (Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana). Hakuryuu's hatred grew after encountering his mother and Kouen. In his argument with his sister, Hakuei Ren, Hakuryuu believes that people should live in peace by eliminating he despises. After listening to Judar's words on cursing his own fate, Hakuryuu has now come to accept his hatred. While in Belial's dungeon, Hakuryuu struggle to accept the words of a made-up Hakuei and Morgiana and decided that they were hindrances to his agenda. He now view his former friend, Alibaba, as a manipulative hypocrite who only deisres to benefit himself off of the misery of others. After defeating Belial, Hakuryuu now sees Judar as a reliable ally who has a lot in common with him even though he despised the latter for being spoiled by Al-Thamen. With his newfound powers he has gained from Zagan and Belial, Hakuryuu now desires to wage war against his family and take over the Kou Empire by force. Not only does he want to take over the Kou Empire through force, he now wants to follow his own wrath to complete his goals. Abilities Hakuryuu carries a spear around where he is skilled at using for short range battle. He is agile with the weapon as a he can slice up his target or knock them out of his way. Besides his use of spears and swords in battle, Hakuryuu is a genius that can come up with complex plans to take out powerful opponents like his mother, Gyokuen Ren. Djinn Equip Hakuryuu is one of the few characters in Magi that has more than one Djinn under his control alongside Sinbad and his cousin, Kouen Ren. Hakuryuu has two Djinn under his arsenal and through some time and training managed to gain complete control of their powers. With complete control of Zagan, Hakuryuu can do a complete Djinn equip. Zagan With Zagan, Hakuryuu can create living organisms to attack his target. With Zagan's ability, Hakuryuu can also materialize microscopic organisms and use them as weapons in battle. He can also create vegetation such as trees and wood to utitlize for training. After Ithnan used Hakuryuu's arm as a medium to revive himself, Hakuryuu utilized Zagan's ability to grow back the arm he lost as a wooden replica to hold his weapons. Beliel After having Judar force Beliel to become his djinn, Hakuryuu has shown the ability to manipulate and warp the minds of his target. Even though this is not an offensive ability, it is still formidible as he can brainwash a certain number of people to become his supporter via Zagan's ability to create a microscopic organism to infiltrate his target's brain to initiate the process. It seems that any target caught under his brainwashing is absolutely under his control and has no way of fighting back his influence. Hakuryuu's use of the brainwashing even extends to possessing artificial humans made from Al-Thamen. In his battle against Alibaba, it was revealed that he can go full djinn equip with Belial. In his full djinn equip mode, Hakuryuu wields a sword that allows him to permanently sever the limbs of his target and banish it to an alternate plane thereby leaving the limb numb. Magoi Manipulation Hakuryuu can manipulate his magoi to encase his spear to higher battle damage to his targets. Plot Kouga Arc Hakuryuu first appears in one of Kou Empire's palace training when Judar came up and suggested that he should conquer a dungeon. Sindria Arc Hakuryuu arrived in Sindria to meet King Sinbad. He later apologizes in his cousin's, Kougyoku Ren's, assistance place for trying to accuse the latter of defiling the princess. Aladdin and Alibaba later on introduces themselves to Hakuryuu but he had to leave early to talk to Sinbad. While having a conversation with Sinbad, Hakuryuu later reveals that his secret mission was to coming to Sindria was to get an ally to help him tear down the Kou Empire. Sinbad was at first surprised but remain hesistant to help Hakuryuu and instead to meet Alibaba to acquaint himself with. When meeting Alibaba, Hakuryuu told him that it must be hard to talk with people who are associated with someone who is responsible for exiling him from his home country. Alibaba says that it is not a problem which surprised Hakuryuu. Sinbad later assigns Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana to conquer the dungeon Zagan. Hakuryuu decides to join the group to know his new allies and enhance his strength. Zagan Arc Before entering the dungeon Zagan, Tiare proposed to Hakuryuu if he can save her parents from the dungeon which the latter agreed to. Once in the dungeon Hakuryuu and the groups are encountered by the creations of Zagan. Hakuryuu is later shocked to see Tiare in the dungeon (when he told her to stay outside) and is angry when Zagan captured her. While fighting the creations of Zagan, Hakuryuu decides that as a group they should not try to protect him and make him fend for himself to which Zagan agreed to. After much fighting, Hakuryuu and his groups are frightened to see the villagers made into trees by Zagan. Afterwords they encountered a replica of Zagan which was ultimately defeated by Morgianna. When members of Al-Thamen came to capture the dungeon Aladdin and Alibaba fought them while Hakuryuu rested in the background to protect Morgiana and Tiare. Hakuryuu later help Aladdin and Alibaba defeat Al-Thamen. Zagan later chose Hakuryuu to be his vessel because of his potential in controlling magoi. Before leaving the dungeon, Hakuryuu was bitten by a snake from Ithnan. After leaving the dungeon he was attacked by other member of Al-Thamen. With the members defeated by his teammates teachers, Hakuryuu and his friends later returned to Sindria Kingdom. Second Sindria Arc While at Sindria Kingdom, Sinbad offered a party for their heroic efforts during the night. At the party Sinbad acknowledge Hakuryuu as a powerful ally. Later during the celebration, Hakuryuu's arm fell off and Ithnan appeared to place a curse on Alibaba and Sinbad. After Ithnan's death and the removal of the curse, Hakuryuu continues to train when he found a solution to his one arm dilemma. After Dunya's death at using a black djinn in her battle in Zagan, Hakuryuu had a conversation with Morgiana about their families in which Hakuryuu then acknowledges her as a strong woman. Hakuryuu later decided to leave with his teammates (Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana) to go on separate paths to become. Pirates Arc While en route to Aktia on a ship, Hakuryuu, Aladdin and Morgiana started to crack jokes about Alibaba behind his back until he appears to chastise them. The group is later attacked by pirates and had loss their items. When they arrived at Atkia it was revealed that the pirates were in fact children captured by Umm Madaura. Deciding to save them, the team ventured out to fight the pirates until they were ambushed by Umm Maduara's light technique which attempted to brainwash them. As Hakuryuu is under her brainwashing, he recalls all the great memories of his mother and begins to attack Alibaba and the group until he was tired out. At Aktia's port, Umm Madaura was set to get arrested for her crimes but the angry parents attacked her and nearly killed her. When Umm Madaura thought that Hakuryuu would save her, he decapitates her with his spear. Angry that their mother was killed, Olba tried to attack Hakuryuu when he replied that they were never loved. He later got into an argument with Alibaba and later left the city. When Morgiana tried to talk to him, Hakuryuu proposed to her which she rejected him. Aladdin later caught to him and decided that they should stick together but Hakuryuu decided to go on his journey alone. World Exploration Arc While back at the Kou Empire, he witnessed the previous emporer's funeral. He reunited with his sister, Hakuei, and his cousin Kouen where they talked about a single ruler of the world. Hakuryuu later gets into an argument with his sister about their mother and the state of the Kou Empire which surprised the latter as she did not agree with his way of solving problems. He is later confronted by Judar who then summons his mother, Gyokuen Ren. Hakuryuu attempted to kill her with all the power he had but failed in the process and was knocked back. After believing that no one was on side, Judar insist that he should curse his own destiny to get more power. Magnostadt Arc Hakuryuu and Judar briefly appeared in Magnostadt to see the conclusion to the battle against the medium that was being used to summon Ill Ilah. Hakuryuu now states to himself that he is has now gone against his own destiny. Judar later absorbed all the black rukh left behind and the two departed. Alma Torran Arc Hakuryuu and Judar first appear when they have decided to conquer a dungeon called Belial. While in the dungeon, Hakuryuu and Judar are put under the Belial's illusions. In these illusions, it was trying to get the utmost truth out the two of them to see if Hakuryuu would ever become the vessel to Belial. However after so much intense pressure, the duo acknowledges their short comings but refuse to let go of their hatred which caused Hakuryuu to fall into depravity. With Judar's new power of a magi, he was able to overwhelm Belial and make him become Hakuryuu's djinn therefore conquering the dungeon. After conquering the dungeon, Hakuryuu and Judar immediately devised a way of creating an army to utilize to cause the civil war in the Kou Empire. They first start off by capturing Gyokuen Ren's men and began travelling to other bases to brainwash the Kou Empire's men into supporting Hakuryuu whille detesting his mother and Kouen. After many days of preparation, Hakuryuu and Judar now decided to kill Gyokuen Ren first. While fighting his mother, Hakuryuu had much difficulty in detaining her as she continued to overwhelm him with her magic abilities (which was canceled by Judar's barrier) at first and later her swordsmanship. After the battle concluded, Gyokuen attempted to leave the barrier in order to regain her magic ability but Judar pushed her right back in. Hakuryuu then gets up to behead her and before her death she attempted to kill them in her suicidal explosion but later evaded it with Judar's magic. ''Unnamed Arc'' Hakuryuu later felt some remorse killing his mother and questions whether if she was really dead but soon came over his those thoughts and decided to continue to move forth in his agenda. He continued to increase his army size and have decided to wage war against Kouen in Balbadd, Alibaba's hometown. When Alilbaba came over to persuade him to not wage war against his brother, Hakuryuu ignored him, called him a hypocrite and concluded to kill him. Quotes *''Hatred will never be erased! The only thing you can do is erase the ones you hate!'' *''I will not stop with just this illusion, I will kill the real you sooner or later, Morgiana. You are nothing more than garbage, just like your master Alibaba, because you follow his hypocrisy blindly. Haha!'' Gallery Hakuryuu.png Hakuryuu 30.png Trivia *Hakuryuu's name means white dragon. *In Hakuryuu's latest appearance, he wears a robe that has a black dragon on it which contradicts the meaning of his name and symbolizes that he is a black king. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Magi Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Teenage Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Empowered Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Scarred Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Brainwashers Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Brother of hero Category:Evil Genius Category:Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmonger Category:Evil Ruler Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Usurper Category:Vegetation Villains Category:Spear Users Category:Living Villains Category:Possessor Category:Extremists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Summoners Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:In love villains Category:Riders Category:Anarchist Category:Monarchs Category:Amoral Category:Rivals Category:Dark Messiah Category:Monster Master Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Scythemen